Hanahaki Disaster
by VreyaScarletta
Summary: Hanahaki Byou, penyakit yang menyebabkan penderitanya memuntahkan bunga karena kebun bunga yang tumbuh di dalam paru-parunya akibat dari rasa cinta yang dipendam si penderita tanpa mampu mendapat balasan. Tak pernah ada yang tahu, ada hal lain yang lebih mengerikan dibalik penyakit tersebut. /Dedicated for Monthly Event FFA #HanaShigatsu/


A MiyuSawa Fanfiction

Hanahaki Disaster

Chapter 1 The Beginning

Diamond no Ace by Terajima Yuuji

Hanahaki Disaster by VreyaScarletta

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Enjoy the Story_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seumur hidupnya, Sawamura Eijun belum pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta. _Well_ wajar saja, hidupnya selama lima belas tahun ini kan didedikasikan untuk _baseball_ dan _baseball_. Mana punya dia waktu senggang untuk sekedar _hangout_ atau mengikuti acara _blind date_ seperti kebanyakan orang. Karena setiap waktu senggangnya selalu ia manfaatkan untuk melatih _pitching_nya demi menjadi seorang _ace_.

Karena itu, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti akan perasaan yang membuatnya merasa kacau dan aneh akhir-akhir ini. Perasaan aneh yang mengacaukan irama detak jantungnya kala netra keemasannya bersirobok dengan netra hazel indah milik seorang gadis berambut cokelat pudar pendek yang tersenyum manis padanya waktu upacara penerimaan murid baru Akagi _Gakuen_ tiga bulan yang lalu.

Kala itu, Sawamura belumlah mengerti perasaan macam apa itu. Ia tak terlalu memikirkannya. Tetapi lambat laun, perasaan itu semakin kuat. Acap kali netra keemasannya menangkap sosok gadis itu, jantungnya selalu berdetak tak karuan, wajahnya terasa memanas dan tubuhnya terasa kaku. Mulanya Sawamura ketakutan. Ia takut akan kemungkinan dirinya mengidap sebuah penyakit serius. Sawamura bahkan sampai nekat memeriksakan diri ke dokter kenalannya, Takigawa Chris Yuu, karena saking paniknya.

"CHRIS-_SENSEI_*! BAGAIMANA? A-AKU KENA PENYAKIT APA SEBENARNYA?!" Pekik Sawamura hingga menimbulkan kehebohan di ruang praktek Chris. Sementara yang ditanya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kepanikan bocah itu.

"Sawamura, kau tidak mengidap penyakit apapun. Kau seratus persen sehat, aku berani jamin itu," jawab Chris padanya.

"Eh? Lalu aku ini kenapa _Sensei_?" Tanya Sawamura kebingungan.

Chris menghela napas lelah. Berhadapan dengan bocah kelewat polos macam Sawamura membuatnya merasa dua puluh tahun lebih tua. Padahal dirinya masihlah dua puluh tujuh tahun. Masih muda bukan?

"Sawamura... kau hanya sedang jatuh cinta,"

"Eh? Cinta?"

Mulanya Sawamura lega mendengar jawaban Chris. Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian kebingungan melandanya.

"Apa itu cinta?"

Dan sesi pemeriksaan hari itu berakhir dengan Chris yang menguliahi Sawamura tentang segala hal yang menyangkut cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

Berkat penjelasan Chris, Sawamura kini mengerti keadaannya sekarang. Ia sedang jatuh cinta. Tak dapat digambarkan betapa malunya Sawamura ketika ia menyadari bahwa segala keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya adalah cinta bukannya penyakit. Sebab dia sampai mendatangi dokter hanya demi memastikan dirinya tidak mengidap sebuah penyakit. Beruntung yang didatanginya adalah Chris yang sudah dikenalnya sejak pria itu masihlah berstatus sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran, sehingga dokter muda itu maklum dengan segala keabsurdan yang dilakukan Sawamura. Sebab jika bukan, mau ditaruh di mana mukanya?

Tetapi, meskipun kini Sawamura tahu bahwa keanehan yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini bukanlah penyakit, bukan berarti masalah ini selesai. Justru ada masalah lain yang muncul.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan perasaan ini?

Kira-kira seperti itulah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sawamura pada Chris saat itu. Tetapi sayangnya Chris tak mau menjawab dan menyerahkan jawaban itu pada Sawamura sendiri. Entah itu karena ia terlalu lelah menghadapi segala kepolosan yang dimiliki Sawamura, atau memang dokter muda itu tak mengetahui jawabannya.

Maka disinilah Sawamura, duduk sambil bertopang dagu di kafetaria ditemani kawannya, Kanemaru Shinji, sembari memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan perasaan itu. Sebab, entah bagaimana perasaan itu semakin menyesakkan dirinya. Seolah mendorongnya untuk melakukan sesuatu, tetapi ia sendiri tak mengerti harus apa sehingga dirinya tetap diam dan tak melakukan apapun, seperti sekarang ini.

"Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja?" Komentar Kanemaru yang tak tahan melihat teman satu SMP-nya menggalau seperti itu.

"Maksudmu apa Kanemaru?"

"Sudah jelas kan? Nyatakan cintamu padanya dan ajak dia pacaran," jelas Kanemaru.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU MELAKUKAN ITU KANEMARU!!!" Pekik Sawamura sembari menggebrak meja. Beruntung kafetaria saat itu cukup sepi sehingga tak menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Haah? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kanemaru. Yang ditanya malah mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menunduk seolah enggan bersitatap dengan si penanya.

"So-soalnya..." Sawamura menjeda perkataannya.

"... aku malu,"

Eh? Tunggu. Apa? Sawamura bilang apa tadi? Apa Kanemaru salah dengar?

Seorang Sawamura yang terkenal sebagai tukang bikin onar yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian akibat kekonyolan yang dilakukannya itu merasa malu?

Siapapun tolong tabok Sawamura. Kanemaru yakin, bocah toa satu ini sedang dirasuki sesuatu.

"Sawamura... kau punya malu?" Tanya Kanemaru blak-blakan.

"APA MAKSUDMU KANEMARU!!!" Sekali lagi meja yang malang itu digebraknya.

"Yaa mengingat bagaimana kelakuanmu selama ini, rasanya mustahil kau bisa merasa malu," jawab Kanemaru yang menohok Sawamura.

Pemuda _brunnette_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal, "Begini-begini aku punya malu tahu!" Gerutunya.

"Hee... benarkah?" Tanya Kanemaru memastikan.

"Iya!" Jawabnya mantap.

Kanemaru menghela napas.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kaulakukan? Kau mau memendamnya terus sampai lulus nanti, huh?"

Sawamura terdiam. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Karena tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain itu," ujarnya.

Kanemaru menghela napas panjang ketika mendengar jawaban Sawamura. Sejujurnya ia cukup kaget juga. Pemuda berambut cepak ini kira Sawamura akan menjadi seseorang yang cukup ambisius untuk mengejar cintanya. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Sepertinya memang hanya baseball yang bisa membuat Sawamura berambisi sedemikian rupa, pikir Kanemaru.

"Hmm... kalau seperti itu kau bisa kena hanahaki, Sawamura," celetuk Kanemaru.

"Eh, _Hanahaki_? Apa itu?"

"Huh? Kau tidak tahu? Yeah ini hanya rumor yang kutemukan di internet sih," ujar Kanemaru.

"Katanya itu penyakit yang penderitanya akan batuk-batuk dan memuntahkan bunga," lanjutnya. Sawamura terkesiap.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu karena si penderita terlalu lama memendam rasa cinta yang tak pernah terbalas, sehingga tumbuh kebun bunga di dalam paru-parunya," jelas Kanemaru.

"Itu... mengerikan," komentar Sawamura.

"Tentu saja, jika mereka terus memendam cinta tanpa menyatakannya, bunga itu akan terus bertumbuh hingga akhirnya menghancurkan paru-parumu dan kau akan mati,"

Sawamura bergidik ngeri, "jadi kalau menyatakannya, bunga itu akan berhenti tumbuh?" Tanyanya.

"Itu kalau diterima, kalau ditolak ya lain cerita," jawab Kanemaru.

"Hee... kau percaya itu Kanemaru?"

"Tidak jika tak ada buktinya,"

"Hmm... kau benar. Lagipula itu kedengaran konyol," ujar Sawamura yang membuat Kanemaru sedikit terkejut.

"Huh? Kukira kau akan percaya," celetuk Kanemaru. Ia yakin, Sawamura pasti akan percaya dan menjadi panik mengingat seperti apa perangainya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak! Sebab kalau itu benar, seharusnya kau sudah mati Kanemaru,"

"Eh?"

"Kau ingat saat kita main ToD dengan yang lain sebelum lulus SMP waktu itu? Kau dapat '_Truth_' kan? Toujou bertanya apa ada orang yang kau suka dan kau bilang ada tapi kau tidak mau memberitahu siapa orangnya,"

Kanemaru terkesiap. Tak menyangka Sawamura masih mengingat hal itu.

"A-aa.. begitukah? Dulu pernah ada kejadian seperti itu ya?"

"Tentu saja, jangan remehkan ingatan Sawamura Eijun ini!" Ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau masih menyukainya?" Tanya Sawamura.

Kanemaru menatap sepasang bola mata keemasan milik Sawamura dengan tatapan penuh arti. Tetapi sedetik kemudian ia alihkan tatapannya dan menjawab, "sepertinya begitu."

"Tuh kan! Sudah kuduga! Dan kau masih hidup sampai sekarang, berarti hanahaki memang tidak ada! wahahahah,"

"Ya, ya, terserah kau sajalah," balas Kanemaru sembari tersenyum kecil melihat Sawamura yang masih tertawa.

"Jadi? Siapa orang itu Kanemaru?" Tanya Sawamura setengah berbisik. Kanemaru terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sawamura yang tak terduga itu.

"J-jangan harap kuberi tahu!" Jawab Kanemaru.

"Cih pelit,"

Tentu saja tidak mungkin Kanemaru mengatakannya kan? Tak mungkin Kanemaru mengatakan kalau orang yang berhasil mengisi relung hatinya semenjak masih duduk di bangku SMP adalah pemuda bodoh nan polos di hadapannya ini. Kalau seperti itu Kanemaru lebih memilih mati kena _hanahaki_ daripada mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Dan percakapan kedunya pun berakhir dengan Sawamura yang masih merengek minta diberitahu tentang orang yang disukai Kanemaru dan juga Kanemaru yang tetap bungkam dengan rona merah samar yang mulai menjalari pipinya.

Dari kejauhan, tanpa kedua pemuda itu sadari, seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat pudar pendek memperhatikan keduanya sedari tadi. Kemudian tersenyum dan berlalu.

'_Sawamura Eijun, kah_?'

.

.

.

.

_Well_, meskipun si bodoh bersurai _brunnette_ itu berkata bahwa ia tak mempercayai rumor tentang _hanahaki_. Tetapi nyatanya rasa takut dan gelisah akan kemungkinan bahwa _hanahaki_ bukan sekedar rumor belaka masihlah ada. Karena itulah kini Sawamura kembali menggalau karena bingung harus menyatakannya ataukah tidak. Jika tidak menyatakan dan tetap memendamnya, bukan tidak mungkin ia bisa terkena _hanahaki_. Tapi jika menyatakannya... Sawamura kan malu! Dan karena itulah saat ini Sawamura tengah berada di kebun bunga di dalam rumah kaca Akagi _Gakuen_. Memetik bunga dan mencabuti satu persatu kelopaknya hingga habis sembari bergumam 'nyatakan' dan 'tidak' berulang-ulang. Hal itu biasa dilakukannya ketika ia dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan sulit. Seperti saat dia mendapat undangan bersekolah di Inashiro ataukah Akagi. Sawamura menentukannya dengan media bunga tadi, dan hasilnya tentu saja Akagi.

"Tidak," gumam Sawamura ketika kelopak terakhir dicabutnya. Ia terdiam sesaat.

"AAAGH!!! KENAPA DARI TADI 'TIDAK' MULU SIH?! APA PARA BUNGA INI INGIN MELIHATKU MATI KARENA _HANAHAKI_?! Ah benar juga, hanahaki itu kan disebabkan oleh bunga, makanya mereka mendukung sesamanya, _KUSOO_!!!" Amuk Sawamura. Tetapi sesaat setelah dirinya mengamuk, ia terdiam.

'_Kuso, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan_?' batinnya merana.

_Puk_

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya hingga menyadarkan Sawamura dari lamunannya. Terkejut akan tepukan di pundaknya itu sontak membuat dirinya menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Awalnya ia hendak memarahi siapapun orang iseng yang seenak jidat mengejutkan dirinya, tetapi tepat ketika dirinya berhadapan dengan si pelaku, niat untuk memarahi pun hilang.

"Hei,"

Sebab si pelaku rupanya adalah gadis yang akhir-akhir ini terus menghantui pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

Pada saat itu, Sawamura yakin jantungnya akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"U-UWAAAH!!!" Sawamura memekik hingga dirinya terjungkang. Sementara gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sawamura.

"Hei, bukankah tidak baik memetik bunga sembarangan di sini?"

Sawamura terkesiap. Ia tampak panik. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur darinya. Gadis itu terkekeh melihatnya, kemudian ia berjongkok di samping Sawamura.

"Tenang, aku akan merahasiakan kejahatanmu kok," ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis hingga membuat menelan ludahnya.

'_Manis sekali_,' batinnya sembari memalingkan wajah. Ia kini sudah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Sawamura tersentak. Kaget mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Jantungnya bertalu-talu.

"Hah? Eh? Apa? Suka? M-maksudmu apa? Hahaha..." Racaunya gugup. Takut akan kemungkinan gadis itu mengetahui perasaannya.

"Bunga-bunga ini. Apa kau menyukai bunga?" Tanyanya lagi sembari tersenyum menatap kebun bunga di hadapannya. sesekali tangannya iseng menyentuh kelopak bunga tersebut.

'_Oh bunga toh_,' batinnya lega.

"Mm... tidak terlalu juga," tutur Sawamura.

"Begitukah? Hmm... kalau aku sangat menyukainya," ujar gadis itu, "bukankah mereka ini terlihat... hmm, indah?"

'_Tapi kau lebih indah dari bunga-bunga itu_,' batin Sawamura konyol. Tapi kemudian ia merasa malu karena membatin seperti itu.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sawamura yang tampak gelagapan sembari berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum seraya mendekat pada Sawamura.

"_Ne_, apa kau tahu? Manusia juga memiliki bunga loh di dalam dirinya," ujarnya.

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

"Ketika seseorang tengah jatuh cinta, di dalam diri mereka tumbuh bunga yang menjadi cerminan dari cinta mereka," jelasnya, "masing-masing orang memiliki bunga yang berbeda. Tergantung seperti apa bentuk cinta mereka. Karena tidak semua orang mencintai dengan cara yang sama, maka bunga yang tumbuh pun tidak akan sama," lanjutnya.

"Jadi bunga itu hanya akan tumbuh ketika timbul rasa cinta saja?" Tanya Sawamura.

"Hmm... tidak juga. Pada dasarnya setiap orang memiliki kuncup bunga itu di dalam dirinya. Cintalah yang membuat mereka bermekaran," jawab gadis itu.

Sawamura tertegun mendengarnya, "Apa itu benar?" Tanyanya lagi. Memastikan kebenarannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "hmm... entahlah. Aku tak tahu pasti. Tapi, jika itu memang benar... aku jadi ingin melihat bungamu, Eijun,"

**DEG**

Sesuatu seolah menghujam jantung Sawamura.

"Kau... tau namaku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti, "tentu saja, siapa yang tak kenal dengan 'si tukang buat onar' dari kelas 1-E?" Jawabnya sembari terkekeh pelan. Sawamura memerah malu mendengarnya.

Gadis itu pun berdiri dari tempatnya. Netra hazelnya masih setia menatap Sawamura.

"Salam kenal Eijun, namaku Aotsuki Wakana, kau bisa memanggilku Wakana. Kuharap ini bukan terakhir kalinya kita berbincang seperti ini," ujarnya. Ia tersenyum. Membuat Sawamura teringat akan senyumannya di waktu itu. Kala mata keduanya bertemu di waktu upacara penerimaan murid baru. Kemudian gadis bernama Wakana itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sawamura yang terbengong-bengong di tempat.

'_Sudah kuputuskan_...' batinnya.

'_Aku akan menyatakannya_!'

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, jauh dari tempat Sawamura berada. Di depan Klinik Takigawa, tempat Chris bekerja sekaligus tempat yang sering dikunjungi Sawamura di waktu senggangnya untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan Chris, berdiri seorang pria berpakaian cukup nyentrik hingga mengundang perhatian banyak orang yang berlalu lalang.

Pria itu mengenakan _kimono_ berwarna abu dengan _haori_* panjang berwarna merah. Dari balik haori tersebut tampak sebuah pedang _Tachi_* terselip pada obinya.

Pria itu menengadah. Caping bambu yang sedari tadi dipakainya hingga menutupi wajahnya itu di angkat sedikit hingga menampilkan paras tampan seorang pria dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Pasangan bola mata hazelnya fokus menatap bangunan di hadapannya dari balik kacamata tersebut.

"Jadi ini tempatnya?"

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author Note:**

Halo~ Vreya datang membawa membawa ff event bulan HanaShigatsu bertema Hanahaki! /akhirnya (﹏）

Dan seperti biasa updatenya selalu telat ヽ(ー)ノ

Setelah lama berpusing-pusing akhirnya jadi juga fic ini, meskipun cerita berkembang diluar ekspetasi dan sampe jadinya multichapter. Dah gitu 1 chapter full Miyukinya hampir belom muncul sama sekali, padahal ini MiyuSawa wkwk

Well, tapi bukan berarti chapter depan dia ga bakal muncul ヾ（）

Anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa untuk review ya (｡•̀ᴗ-)و ̑̑

**Footnote**:

_Sensei_: Bisa berarti guru, tetapi dokter pun biasanya dipanggil sensei juga.

_Haori_: Sejenis jaket yang biasa dipakai Samurai pada zaman Sengoku. (Menurut Vreya lebih mirip jubah sih.)

Pedang _Tachi_: Mirip dengan katana, tapi lebih panjang dan lebih melengkung dari katana.


End file.
